


A Dangerous Jealousy

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Yamato | Tenzou, Jealousy, M/M, S&M, Top Hatake Kakashi, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi lets the jealousy get the best of him and decides to punish Captain Yamato. Why? Because he saw his boyfriend acting all chummy with Sai. But... everything is just a big misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Jealousy

Crap! I can't believe I fell for it again. Senpai is such a manipulative conniving trickster!!!!! He's pure evil... I'll make him pay for this. Just as soon as I untie myself.

“Tenzō, my sweet boy... I'm going to break your tight little ass.” I hear him say to me.

I feel my bound hands on top of my stomach. My legs are also tied up. I'm gagged and blindfolded. I'm tied up with a special adhesive tape that restrains chakra. I feel his hands taking hold of my ankles and dragging me on the floor. The floor is ice cold. It's concrete. I try to use my wood style jutsu but, it's hopeless. I can't do a thing with this special tape that makes it impossible to summon up chakra. Damn... I can't even move.

“Stay still. Don't make me have to use force.”

I feel how he leaves me on a rug, or some sort of woven material. I try to break free by moving around but, nothing happens. I feel Kakashi-senpai's rugged hands pulling on my shirt. The last remaining article of clothing I have left. Correction, the last remaining article of clothing I _had_ left until, Kakashi-senpai abruptly ripped it. I'm now completely naked in front of him.

He grabs me by the neck and bites down hard on it. Leaving teeth marks on it. Which he then starts kissing a few seconds later. He takes my fully hard member in his hand. I can't deny how this whole thing turns me on immensely. He starts jerking me off until, he once again bites down on another spot on my neck. Leaving a second bite mark on it. He gets up from on top of me and finishes getting undressed. He takes off his black pants and his shoes.

Once he's done. He pulls me towards him again and lays me down on the rug again. He lays me down on my stomach while he starts lying down on top of me. I start struggling and try to get him off of me but, the only thing that gets me is a hard slap on my asscheek. This is so embarrassing. I'm completely mortified as Senpai starts licking inside my entrance. I try to kick him but he's got me so well secured. One of his finger goes inside of me and I can't help but let out a scream full of pleasure. I just love feeling Kakashi-senpai's long, slender, and rugged fingers inside of me. I can't get enough of them... He pulls out his finger and thrusts his tongue inside of me again. Penetrating me with his long tongue.

“Nyaa! Nngh... ngh... nngh.”

“You like that, you slut?”

“Nghhn... Nn...”

He spanks my ass while he keeps on twirling his tongue around my entrance. Fucking me with his slobbery tongue. Biting, licking, churning, spanking... Oh God! How can he possibly call this a punishment when it feels so good?

“I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for an entire week, my little kōhai. I'll fuck you so hard that you won't ever forget who you belong to.” He threatens me.

“Ahnn... haa... hiiin...” I whine from soreness.

I feel so uncomfortable in this position. It's hurting me, being on my back with my legs held up high in the air. Being bitten and spanked. It was arousing, I'll admit it. But everything has limits. I feel how he thrusts one of his fingers in me and keeps on leaving love bites all over me. I want him to shove the real thing in me already!!!!!

But I'm gagged and can't talk. The only thing that can be heard from my mouth are muffled moans, screams and cries. He opens my butt cheeks wider and thrusts his tongue in even deeper. Making it wetter. He takes his tongue out and shoves three fingers in, in only one shot.

I moan like if I were yelling. How I wish for the adhesive tape that's around my mouth to not be there. So that I could scream. But, I can't do anything besides moan and move my hips to the rhythm of Senpai's thrusting fingers. I feel how he moves his fingers inside of me. Making me moan. Damn it. He really knows how to turn me on.

He pulls out his fingers and bites my neck, nipples, everything that comes his path. Leaving me covered in hickeys, love bites, bite marks, etc. I quiver and moan. I try to break loose from my 'chains' but, I only end up getting spanked. Multiple times, might I add.

After he's done, he brings his attention back to my tiny pink hole. Thrusting into me with his fingers, tongue, using his saliva as lube. But I get fed up and become desperate. I want to break free. I want to masturbate. I want something, far larger, than his fingers or tongue. He moves away from me.

I turn and hear the sound of a plastic wrapper. He was putting on a condom. The time had finally come. He was going to give me the real thing.

He kneeled on the ground. Brings his head between my bound legs and spreads them wide open. Forcing me to not lower my hips. My legs open up enough to let him enter me. I scream out in pleasure. His dick is big, very big. It's so big, in fact, that it fills me to the brim and makes me feel like I'm being split in half. I keep on moaning when he starts moving. Damn. I really want to scream.

A few seconds go by and he takes it out of me. He moves farther back and turns me around, laying me facedown. He enters me again, raising my hips and making me move like him. I try to beg him to stop because, he's hurting me but one of his hands is concentrated on my dick. It strokes it with force. Yanking and squeezing it like never before. It's the most delicious way that someone has ever touched me.

He pulls out of me again. So that he can untie me. He opens my legs again and positions himself between them. He rubs his excited member against my still gaping entrance. I whine because, I'm sensitive.

He spanks me again before, abruptly ramming his cock inside of me in just one go. I scream. I'm about to cry out. It's too much for me. I want to speak up. I want to tell him that it's hurting me.

“Aah... You feel so good, my Tenzō... You're mine... Aaah...” He moans in total arousal.

I keep on whining. A few more bites and even more spanks. Now I'm really feeling sore.

My mouth is freed and I let out a scream. Not another sound escapes my lips because, he shoves his tongue down my throat immediately. He's ravishing my mouth with such a heated kiss. I'm about to explode. I feel how he pulls out and takes off the condom. He replaces his tongue in my mouth with his cock. He cums inside my mouth and I drink every last drop. He pulls out and softly kisses my lips. Then he strokes my dick until I climax.

“I hope you've learned your lesson. This will teach you to not go around flirting with younger men. Especially if he happens to be your underage student.”

I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep but, I have to clear this whole mess up.

“Senpai... I was not flirting with Sai! He was only practicing on me how to flirt before, he tries it on Naruto. He likes Naruto. Not me!”

“Oh... umm...”

I'm not going to let things end this way. I'll get you back for this Senpai. I'm going to burn all of your Icha Icha Paradise collection.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**

 


End file.
